Gracestine Silversgleaming
Gracestine Silversgleaming is a RP character roleplayed by QueenArasene on W42. With a name that suggests elven origin, she is a skilled bard and entertainer who has traveled far through the world and seen many wonders. Most of those wonders, admittedly, she looked at from behind a secure shelter, since while her name sounds elven, her parents lived in Taverley and her fighting skill is that of a field mouse. Therefore, any battles she has been involved in commonly saw her first (and frequently only) contribution being diving for cover and cowering behind it until the fighting was over. History First years Grace was born in Taverley. Here, amidst all druids and worshippers of Guthix, she started her training to become a bard. Her tutor.... she didn't have one, at least not at first. She had to leave Taverley because the druids thought she disturbed "The Holy balance of Guthix" by constantly dropping her juggling balls everywhere, or accidentally hitting them. With a small gift from the druids, who, she suspected, wanted her to suffer the wild a bit longer, she set out over the mountains. For some reason, nobody in Burthope told her of the dangers there, like trolls, vicious mountain goats and the occasional bear. Over the mountains On her travels, she met most of these and must have been very lucky indeed to survive it all. During her two-month travel over the mountains she developed a keen ability for flight across rocky mountain roads. Eventually she chanced upon a way out of the mountains and found herself in the Fremmenik Province. The Fremmenik were a people much better suited to her ways of forgetting where she put things, and she stayed with the Fremmenik for three whole years. During this time, she improved her entertaining skill dramatically, finally mastering the art of juggling as well as several musical instruments. After performing in the long hall a few times, she also developed a certain fear of things flying toward her and general weapons. Not surprising, taking the Fremmenik's violent nature into account. After an especially violent round of applause, she fled southward on quick, light feet. Further travelling She came to Seer's Village, where everyone knew she was coming already. She didn't take too kindly on getting her reviews before she actually performed, so Grace quickly left Seer's Village too. Eventually, after another year on the road, she ended up in a city many of her tales told of; The White Knight's City, everlasting in its glory, Falador! After having been there, Grace felt the urge to compose a song along the lines of "Falador, oh endless Falador, how come people still live here?" Recent Grace had the bad luck to enter the Rsing Sun as yet another bar fight occured, and of course she didn't like it. Ever since the Long Hall incident in Rellekka, she abhored all fighting, staying out of its reach whenever possible. A nice passer-by asled her what was wrong, what with her whimpering behind a chair. She could explain, in a shaking voice, that it was the fault of the bargoers, one of whom must obviously be a vampyre. Gracestine, being a bard of some reputation, considered herself well enough informed to tell such things despite never having seen a vampyre before. And thus she cowered behind her impromptu shelter, blissfully ignoring the fact that a chair would be no help against any warrior who saw fit to go after her. Still, it was magnificently effective as the fighting parties were heavily occupied with one another, and so the frightened bard got away with nothing more than a few scratches and another song to write about the dangers of the Rising Sun. Some time later Gracestine had now taken the courage to enter the Rising Sun again. Quickly, she found something of interest; a secretive, probably Ardougnian, woman who said she had to hide... who or what from was unclear. Of course Grace was interested, hoping to spin an epic tale out of this. Just as Grace had almost managed to get the woman to start talking, a mysterious, dark and hooded figure seemed to appear out of nowhere right next to poor Gracestine. While she fell off her chair in surprise and fear, the figure started lamenting about its deeds and murders, until Grace tried to hit him with her lute while asking what the hell he thought he was doing? The figure caught the lute with one hand, explaining that he waas telling the tale of his "adventures", which Grace had asked for. She explained that the woman's tale was what was interesting. Grumbling, the creature huffed "I eat your kind for breakfast, meatbag." Grace screamed and tried to reclaim her lute, all she wanted now was away from the obvious vampyre! The vampyre reacted with spontaneously catching the leg she had kicked at him with. Gracestine saw herself defeated, she shouted for help from the nearby White Knights. With this help, she managed to extract herself from the dangerous situation. Still, a fear of both vampyres and the Rising Sun remains in her. Personality * Has a direct phobia of Vampyres. * Shows an amazing talent for dumb actions, for example attacking Vampyres with a lute. * Hates fights, especially those in close vicinity to herself. * Is generally pleasant to be around, throwing no racist jokes or anything. * This is because she probably is afraid of that you will fight her. Skills and Abilities *Very good lute player *Great juggler *Good enough cook to keep herself alive *Fluent in Fremmenik. Appearance Gracestine is a woman of fair height and green hair. She commonly dresses in functional clothes that serve mostly to keep her warm, rather than beautiful, although she does have an eye for good looks where she can get her hands on them. Her hair is usually cut short and held back with a tie or a hair clip. Most of her clothes are green or brown, as these are cheap and because they remind her of her hometown. Aside from her clothes, Gracestine carries with her a bag that contains her spare shifts and most prized possession in the world, a lute. Trivia * Her hair turned green in an accident with a mage for hire, he was supposed to let it grow. * She learned to play the bagpipe and Lyre, neither of which skills she ever uses in public now. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Entertainers Category:Neutral Category:Guthixian Category:Female Category:Commoners Category:Pacifist Category:Lawful